


Vodka Kisses and Tequila Eyes HIATUS

by ChaiYan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Apart from Guma, BAMF Mal, BAMF Uma, Developing Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, Harry is insane, Light Angst, Major canon divergence, Multi, Sexual content but probably not actual sex, Slow Burn, Spin the Bottle, Uma is done with everyone, i haven’t written in a long time so this is probs a bit rough, no I mean it, the parents are only mentioned, this is gay af, truth or dare with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiYan/pseuds/ChaiYan
Summary: One night at Auradon Prep, the prom commences and unexpectedly, the whole gang go back to Ben’s wing for some after drinks. Drinking is not for all of them and hey decide to play a game of spin the bottle/ truth or dare to pass the time.• REQUESTS FOR TRUTHS AND DARES APPRECIATED •





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the prom has ended and they are all arriving in Ben’s wing to start drinking again yayyyyyyy!!

The hushed rumble of chatter echoed within the hallway as a group of wildly drunk students - eight of them in fact - stumbled along the corridor in the general direction of the private wing. Of course, this was not really a group that usually hung out together but the intoxication that had swarmed their bodies meant that for this night only, all differences and squabbles were non existent or not acknowledged. This group consisted of the VKs, the Sea 3 and one AK, so they were quite the random mix of friends. They all soon bundled into one large bedroom to spend the rest of the night together. 

Evie cackled as she saw a bottle of whisky randomnly on one of the coffee tables and picked it up, inspecting the label to judge it. “I swear to God... There is no way that I am going to Remedial Goodness tomorrow. Obviously, Fairy Godmother will be the only person who will give a shit if no one turns up... but it’s kinda expected.” She shrugged, grabbing one of the shot glasses on the tray. A fervid blush has blossomed across her face with her drunkenness ( though of course, she was one to deny how wasted she was) but even still, her bright smile emphasised her want to keep going.

Most of the others were spread out over the bed or the bean bags at this point, feeling too lacking in control to move. Uma was especially languishing over one of the pillows, her face stuffed into the soft pillowcase with a sweet groan “Oh same... I feel like I am going to be sick... but I am too lazy to move.”

“Fatass.” Mal sneered. She blinked sweetly as Uma raised her head to glare at her in annoyance “Gosh, Uma, I was joking. No need to take it so seriously.”

“Mal, seriously just shut up. That would be wonderful.” Uma shot back. “Even making out with Evie will shut you up for a blissful time.”

“Oh, why don’t you call your boyfriend over because then she may be able to shut up also.” Mal gazed at Gil with a smirk.

“Boyfriend?” Gil blushed darkly, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Yeah, Uma is clearly the man in the relationship. She’s manlier than you will ever be.” Evie joined Mal in snickering at her comment, before Evie started to cough wildly as a result of the whisky flushing down her throat.

“Well?” Carlos asked.

“Why don’t we play a game. It’s not like any of us are going to be sleeping tonight... Let’s be honest. Plus, we have all of this alcohol that isn’t going to drink itself.” Mal muttered, feeling the tears of exhaustion beginning to prick at the underside of her eyelids. She felt a raw,burning sensation in the corners of her eyes but brushed it off with another drink, this time, a snatch from Evie’s bottle of whisky. “So... we should play a game. For example, spin the bottle or truth or dare? “

“Too tired tae play anythin-“ Harry muttered, his words muffled by the carpet, in which he was lying against. Why he chose the carpet to lie on and not anywhere else was a question that lingered in everyone’s minds, but they couldn’t be bothered to find out.

“It’ll be fun though!” Evie fluttered, placing the bottle down and softly kicking Harry in the head with her shoe , provoking an irritated groan from the pirate. “Come on, it’s not as if you ever sleep anyway. Ben agrees with me as well. We gotta play something.” She hardened her gaze at Ben who swiftly nodded and voiced his agreement along with Gil, Uma, Jay and Mal. She didn’t wait for a response “Okay, let’s all get in a... sort of circle I guess.” She paused “If everyone actually can.” She giggled, plopping herself down onto a bean bag and smiling at Mal, whose closed eyes wavered in interest. Tiredly, everyone moved in the direction of a somewhat circle, but it rather failed in the end. 

“Who... wants to go first?” Ben asked, his eyes darting around the group. He had not had anywhere near as much alcohol as some of the others so he felt that he was on designated lookout for anyone that may need to go have their stomach pumped. 

“Mal should go first. It’s her idea.” Uma blurted out in the silence “Wait , what are we playing anyway? Spin the bottle or truth or dare?”

“Spin the bottle is boring. Let’s do truth or dare.” Mal said, pursing her lips as she had been sucking on lemons. Her dark eyes lit up mysteriously with the aid of the age speckled lamp that burned though her thick hair, but she largely ignored it for the alcohol had overwhelmed most of her senses already.

“Agreed. Only six year olds ever play Spin they bottle.” Uma sneered, folding her arms. She profusely scowled but it was more because she was tired than anything.

“Fine, fine.” Evie said as she typed onto the internet to find a random name picker. “Are we good to go? Yes? Okay, let’s do this fuckers!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun begins! And the heat is cranked up pretty quickly!

“Okay so, first up! “ Evie announced as she pressed the button to randomly pick a name and a truth or dare “Ah, Jay! Truth or dare?”

“Dare because I’m not a pussy.” Jay grinned at Harry - the “pussy” - who rolled his eyes.

“Okay!” Evie looked at the dare and smiled “It says that you have to put whipped cream all over someone’s face and lick it all off.”

“Oh, that’s easy!” Jay snorted.

“Do we even have whipped cream?” Someone asked.

“I don’t know...” Ben said “Probably in the kitchen but if we were caught by Fairy Godmother, we would be screwed harder than Auradon if Uma won.” That caused the Sea 3’s faces to darken in humiliation. Well, only Gil and Uma because Harry’s face was pressed into the carpet. He was probably trying to sleep.

“How about using the wine?” Mal offered, handing Jay a bottle “And you get to pour it over someone.”

“Fair enough.” Jay shrugged, opening the bottle and pouring half the bottle over Carlos, who screeched in shock.

“What the actual FUCK, Jay?!” Carlos yelled.

Jay grinned before beginning to lick Carlos’ face. Everyone else sat there, stunned into complete silence by the carnage that was happening. Carlos was sometimes trying to pull away as if he was disgusted and sometimes relished in the sensation of Jay’s hot tongue on his cheeks. 

Jay pulled away eventually, leaving Carlos with an extremely sticky face- and very red face not to mention. 

“I hate you.”

“Well that’s not true.” Jay tickled Carlos’ chin, his warm breath puffing against the others neck. 

Carlos rolled his eyes, allowing himself to be kissed softly on the next as Jay wanted to implant his kisses there. “You’re stupid.”

“This game is stupid... I cannae see why we cannae just sleep. I’m bloody exhausted.” A Scottish growl sounded against the carpeting. Half of the room sighed at his words.

“Jesus Christ, Harry...don’t be such a spoilsport!” Uma rolled her eyes, giggling softly at her first mate, before thrusting the bottle of wine in his direction. Harry’s hand engulfed the bottle neck and he drank a couple gulps. “Oh my gosh... You are going to have the worst hangover tomorrow!”

“Whatever. Just need a wee bit of sleep and then I’ll be tip-top.” Harry sneered. 

“Well, are we going to continue playing?” Evie asked, sliding the bottle of wine out of Harry’s grasp as the pirate let out an intense growl of irritation at his deprivation. “This has been pretty good so far.”

“Well it can’t get any worse, can it?” Mal shrugged. There was a stiff tension built up in the room, and even though truth or dare seemed to be an integral way to amplify this tension, no one was really sober enough for consequences. Mal pressed the button and watched as the tiny red arrow sifted through all of the names. Everyone’s eyes were glued to the dimmed screen, their pupils dilated in fear that there name would be chosen. Eventually, a black name faded onto the screen.

“Oh, for fucks sake. I don’t wanna play this...” Harry rolled his eyes as he saw his name. The letters burned into his eyes, irritating him even more. He sighed, shutting his eyes again and muffling a venomous, inaudible mutter.

“Come on, Harry ... you have to!” Gil’s soft voice perked over Harry’s dark thoughts like a little blinding beam of light. 

“Hooker, don’t be so boring!” Uma murmured loudly.

“Sorry, Uma,” Jay paused for a split second, a gleeful grin growing across his face. “What was that name that you just called him?”

“Hooker?”

“Holy shit...” Jay giggled under his breath. “That is-“

“Shut up.” Harry growled through gritted teeth.

“...Amazing...” Jay finished, the glint of Harry’s anger instigating a burst of laughter for the Arabian. “Oh my God... That is ... h-hilarious!” He laughed profusely.

Harry felt himself beginning to overboil, but he was paralysed on the ground with his drunkenness. Sensing something f along those lines, Ben gently patted Harry’s shoulder before speaking rather sternly to Jay.

“Come on, Jay, cut it out, you asshat.” The King slurred a little on his words, accompanied with a faint giggle. As he said so, Evie pressed the button to reveal the dare.

“Hey, I didn’t say whether ah would do truth or dare!” Harry protesting, his face darneinf into a scowl.

“Would you have been a bitch and gone for truth or are you a big strong boy who can do a dare?” Uma sneered, poking Harry in the temple with a laugh.

“Probably dare...”

“Exactly.” Uma shut him down swiftly. The dare was even worse than Harry cooks ever have possibly imagined. He had to make out with the person on his right for five minutes. His eyes squinted as if he thought that he had the power to change it. Anyone. It could have been anyone. Seriously? This was stupid. He had to make out with the goddamn King. Which sucks. 

Ben’s bright brown eyes had a great little glimmer that didn’t waver for a single second “O-Oh right... Okay...” A small smile came over his face.

“Forget it.” Harry grimaced.

“Oh my God...” Uma rolled her eyes “Stop being such a little bitch, Harry.” She sneered, her tone piercing Harry’s mustard- clouded mind.

“It’s not that bad a dare. I mean... Am I that bad?” Ben asked Harry softly but curiously.

“Nah, yer good, Beastie Boy... It’s just weird coz like... I don’t swing dat way, okay?” Harry sat up, sitting against the edge of the bed. The whole room went silent for a split second. Of maybe a second and a half. Then, Gil started he wave of screeching laughter. It ripples across the room, deflected by Harry, as everyone laughed brilliantly.

“What’s so funny?” Harry frowned “I bloody hate yuu all...” He stuffed his head into a cushion to sooth the rising blush.

“You?! Straight?!” Mal cackled “Harry... We dated for ages and even I know that you never properly liked me.”

“Yeah. There is absolutely no way that you would ever fuck a girl.” Uma scoffed, putting her head down on the floor in exhaustion.

“Harry, if you really don’t feel comfortable doing it, then—“

“No, he has to do it!” 

“Evie, you can’t make him do it.”

“Fine then...” Evie’s gaze lingered across everyone’s drooping faces “Harry Hooker , if you don’t do it, then I dare you to do the same dare. With Uma.” There was only a hushed couple of giggles at that for Harry, Uma, Gil and Ben all went bright red in the face at the same time.

“Come on, Harry... It won’t be that bad. Just a couple of minutes... and you can probably have the wine afterwards.” Ben offered, tracing a circle over and over on said pirate’s hand. Hardy rolled his eyes, realising that yes, he didn’t want to make out with Uma... she would probably bite him. He noddd slowly, rubbing his eyes to the quiet wave of squeals from Mal and Evie’s corner, as well as a laughing scoff from Carlos. Uma’s gaze softened, thankful that Harry Agreed fo making out with Ben instead of her. Of course, for a captain and a first mate, it would be so weird... She saw him more as a brother than anything. And kissing your brother is really strange, and not at all fun to think about.

Harry blinked as Ben began to edge slightly closer towards him, his pupils dilating at the sight of those pink-puffed lips making their way towards his own. He swallowed, feeling awkward. He closed his eyes. As the other’s lip made contact, pressing into his own, he felt himself begin to move in sync, in rhythm to the other. He warmed up to the sensation as Ben begin to kiss him more passionately.

Everyone watching staring wide-eyed at this fantastic spectacle.  
“Fucking hell, this is hot.” Jay muttered to Carlos, keeping his eyes fixated on the action .

Ben’s hand became entangled in the pirate’s wild hair, his blunt nails diffing onto the scalp and raking through the hair passionately. The royal’s tongue slithered over Harry’s, instigating a slightly audible gasp from said pirate, his whole mind swept by the beauty of the kiss. Harry felt the soft fingers of Ben and the sharp nails that accompanied stung his scalp, grabbing onto his dark brown hair and pulling him into the kiss roughly. Harry’s face was heating up very much, his whole face darkening until his cheeks resembled the cherries that Ben encompasses in his chapstick. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Harry slowly but surely pulled away, snapping the line of salvia that connected them. His face was very very red and he appeared to be roughed up a little. Ben looked proud of himself and sat back in his spot, looking happy with himself at roughing up the pirate. 

Mal broke the following silence with a polite, blunt little cough “Well, thank you for that. That was ... that was... nice... I guess.” She tittered. Being secretly in line wifh Evie meant that she had go actually pretend to be hurt by the making out. 

“Gosh, Harry...” Uma muttered with a small giggle, raising her eyebrows.

“What?” He asked, raking a hand through his hair to tame it a little. 

Uma shrugged “I just... didn’t expect that.”

“I happened to quite enjoy it.” Ben cut in, a smirk spreading across his face from ear to ear as he watched the tension mound.

Harry rolled his eyes, rubbing them and smearing his eyeliner across his face a little more “Shut up, Beastie Boy.”

“Aww how cute!” Jay chuckled, cocking his head to the side and pouting a little.

Evie laughed “As much as I stand by Mal and her boyfriend.” That was a lie, she had been salty about the relationship since it had started “I have to say, that last five minutes was pretty exciting.”

Gil Agreed “It’s not as if Harry has had a lot of practice. He must have improved.” He laughed before pausing, his eyes widening and going red. He took the bottle of wine that was neglected in the middle of the circle by now and took a swig of shame.

Evie stared at Gil “Improved? Wait, how would you know?” A grin appeared on her face. Harry had gone silent now, stewing in the shame that was about to fall upon him.

“Yeah.” Gil murmured, his gaze flicking up to Uma. His captain was beginning to boil judging by the long glare that she was giving both him and Harry “We kissed once.”

“Remind me never to tell you secrets anymore.” Harry growled.

“You WHAT?!” Uma bursted, trying to hit Harry. Because of her drunkenness, it was more like a violent and wild flail that occasionally hit him in the face. Gil was forced to get up and drag Uma off of Harry, who looked a little shaken. “What? What? When was this?”

“When you tricked Ben and got him to take down the barrier between Auradon and the Isle, Harry may or may not have gotten wasted in celebration that he was gonna be free form his kinda shitty family... Well, all of our shitty families. We were all celebrating and we just kind of... kissed.” 

“It wasn’t serious or anythin-“ Harry cut in

“Yeah...” Gil confirmed “We were just really drunk...” 

“Okay... I’m keeping my fucking eye on you, Hooky...” Uma narrowed her darkened eyes at Harry.

“Oh, Gil, it looks like you are up next. Truth or dare?” Mal said, directing the conversation towards a lighter topic.

“O-Oh ... truth...” 

“Okay ... Wait, what the fuck?!” Mal started snorting wifh laughter as if the giggles had ravished her and showed Evie the phone, who also started laughing so hard that her mascara began to smudge a little bit around her eyes. “I can’t - I can’t even...” She howled.

Gil wrinkled his nose curiously “What is it?”

“W-Who is... it’s not even that funny to b-be ... honest!”

“Oh my God, we want to hear this!” Carlos intruded, reaching across and snatching the phone. As he saw the question that paraded across the screen, his frown morphed into a gleeful smile as well. “Holy shit, this is so bad...”

“What is it?” Jay asked, taking the phone from Carlos. Trying not to laugh and set the others off again in fresh waves of laughter, he read the question “Okay so... who is the biggest slut in the room.”

Gil knew how to answer that. Harry knew Gil knew how to answer that hit even the sharpest elbow in the ribcahs would not stop Gil from happily saying that name “Harry. For sure.”

“Really?” Ben raised his eyebrows “Shit.”

“Shut.”

“Oh yeah , like on the Isle-“

“Up.” Harry finished, rolling his eyes.

“Interesting.” Ben winked at Harry who muttered a curse under his breath.

“I need some whisky after that!” Evie joked, taking a bottle and drinking a bit of it. Before long , a series of coughs had swelled in her throat. She half-coughed, half-laughed into her hand as Mal hit her on the back.

“You fucking weirdo!” Mal snorted, hugging the red-faced Evie.

“Nooo! You’re the fucking wierdo!” Evie taunted her but gladly let Mal hug her.

“No, you’re the fUCkINg wIERdo!” Jay’s pitch rattled as he teased the two girls. 

“No, you’re the fucking weirdo, Jay.” Evie scoffed. 

“Oh my God, you’re all fucking weirdos.” Uma rolled her eyes, laying back and resting her head on Gil’s shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. More truth or dare. Also, the Curse Mug makes it’s debut.

By now, everyone was either sobering up and starting to feel a hangover burn through their skulls or they were only drinking more alcohol in order to soften the pain and distract them. There was an intense exhausting aura that spread throughout the room and lingered between them all. Harry and Jay had closed their eyes, feeling too weak to keep them open and were leaning against fen bed and a cushion respectively.

“Oh come on guys, you can’t be tired already! We have just got started!” Gil scoffed at the two of them, folding his arms with a cheeky grin spread across his face.

“I’m tired,” Harry groaned softly “I’m wasted and I have a headache. Also the teensiest bit horny but let’s ignore that.” He giggled. Everyone rolled their eyes at that. 

“But we got to keep going...” Evie said in her usual perky tone , pushing the phone into the middle of the circle. Her bright eyes flashed as she looked round the circle, wavering as she narrowed them. “Come on! Someone press the button.”

“Fine , I will do it.” Uma murmured, wiping her hands on the floor and crawling groggily to the phone. Even Uma was beginning to feel the hangover although she hadn’t had a lot of alcohol: the weight of exhaustion was boring down on her eyelids, meaning that it was harder to keep her eyes open. Not to mention that she had a biting headache in the back of her head, which worsened when she moved, causing her movement to slow right down as she reached out for the blurred phone on the carpet.

As the name “Carlos” flashed across the screen, said boy sighed and leaned back into Jay’s shoulder “Why the hell does your phone hate me, Evie?”

“Maybe it chose you because you are being boring by not doing anything!” Jay giggled “B to the O to the R - N - G, you idiot.”

“I feel like you missed out a letter...” Carlos looked at him, narrowing his eyes. Jay’s eyes narrowed also, thinking long and hard with a small grunt. 

“Anyway, truth or dare, Carlos?” Uma said, leaning back a little against the edge of the bed, flailing at a fluffy cushion to put her head against. 

“I’ll go for truth.” Carlos waves his hand, dismissing all notions of caring about the game. His eyes morphed into narrow white slits, dragged down by the heavy aftermath of the alcohol. He raked a lazy hand through his hair, grimacing at his nails whenever he hit a bit of dust or crumbs that somehow made it into his white hair. His hot breath deflected off of Jay’s neck, making the other shiver slightly, much to Carlos’ amusement.

“Okay so...” Uma pressed the button “Oh for fucks sake, there is no way that you will answer this...” A grin appeared on her face as she pushed the phone to Harry and Gil who promptly burst of laughing.

“Just tell me what it is.”

“Spit or swallow?” Uma had to purse her lips to stop her from laughing, as did everyone else when they heard the question. Everyone’s gaze shot to Carlos whose face blossomed to resemble a tomato: his eyes bulged, his cheeks reddened and he swallowed. 

“Well...”

“Well?” Jay cut in, impatiently.

“I don’t know...”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

“I haven’t actually done that before so I don’t know which one is better.” Carlos shrugged. Several sarcastic glances were thrown across the room silently until Harry piped up.

“You haven’t done that? Bullshit.” He scoffed 

“You know what’s bullshit, Hook? You being straight.” Carlos shot back, visibly embarrassed.

Harry rolled his eyes and lay back against the bed, closing his eyes to scrape himself out of the conversation.

“Anyway, lets just keep going...” Evie retorted, doing her best to clear the tension. Putting awkward, horny and drunk teenagers all in one room when they were still partially seperated was not the best idea they had ever had. “Ooh, okay! Ben, it’s your turn.”

“I - uh - okay.” Ben hesitated, thinking long and hard. He shifted nervously on the carpet, avoiding Harry’s glances altogether “I will go with... dare.”

“Wow, I am surprised.” Mal tittered.

“Why?” Bens comment could not have emulated more sarcasm.

“Oh...” Mal seemed to be a little taken aback “No reason... I just didn’t really think that you were the daring type of person...”

“Dare it is then!” Evie said, cutting in once again to stop things from getting so heated “Ooh... shit. It says you have to close your eyes , spin in a circle and whoever you point at, you go and do seven minutes in heaven with them.” She giggled. Harry raised his eyebrows slowly but purposefully.

“Okay. Everyone stand up!” Ben said as he slowly but surely got to his feet. Inside everyone was a wave of nausea that blemished themselves when they moved. The heat in the room was almost unbearable and everyone was feeling it. As Ben moved into the centre of the circle and closed his eyes , spinning in a circle with his arm out in a point, most of the people had collapsed to sit against the bed or the floor.

Eventually, Ben slowed down, almost hilariously tripping over his own two feet as he did so, and thus as he did so, a large “FUCK!” slipped out of his mouth before the sound was slapped shut with a hand to the mouth.

“Did the King just....” Harry’s eyes widened in mock horror “Swear? Oh Lordy, kids these days and their colourful language.”

“Cursing is not proper etiquette, Sir.” Jay sneered.

“Shut up, all of you.” Ben rolled his eyes; he noticed that his arm was still outstretched and pointing at Gil “Oh fuck, then I guess we do the dare then.”

“I’m not doing it with a man that swears more than a sailor .” Gil pouted.

“Harry swears all the time though!” Ben protested 

“Hey, I am not a sailor!”

“Do you sail a ship?” Mal asked bluntly.

“I mean... Yes...” 

“Then you’re a goddamn sailor, you idiot!” Mal rolled her eyes and Harry just shrugged “Okay, from now on,” She elongated the “on” as her eyes skimmed around the room before picking up a small purple mug “This is our Curse Jar. If you swear, you have to put a coin in. Or you have to do the next dare, sound okay?”

“That’s a mug.” Harry raised his eyebrows 

“A Curse Mug then, asshole.” Mal said “Oh fuck, now I have to do the ... Shit! Oh my God, someone stop me!”

“Get fucked.” Gil smirked before his face became a look of sheer disappointment “Oh no...” He sighed as the room erupted into laughter.

“Get in the closet, boys...” Evie pointed towards a very large closet at the other end of the room that looked like led to Narnia.

Gil and Ben grumbled as they wandered over to the closet and stepped inside, immediately pummelled by Bens clothes. Brushing all the clothes aside, they end face go face in the middle, where heavy jackets comforted their backs and sashes were looped above their heads.

“Wow, you’re getting action twice in one night.” Gil murmured to Ben with a little snickering time to his voice.

“I guess so.” Ben shrugged, catching his fingers on the others shoulders, slowly fingering the patterns and glancing at him up and down. The King blushed gently to resemble a pastel shade, as vivid as a strawberry but as pale as sunburn. He was beginning to feel the beads of sweat beginning to lace his hairline. This made him lick his lips, trying to get enough moisture and air into his body. He edged ever closer to Gil before he finally guided the son of Gaston’s lips towards his own “Our fathers would be so fucking angry if they found out about this.” He muttered against Gil’s lips , to which the other nodded. 

Gil’s large mouth seemed to swallow Ben’s smaller mouth as they began to kiss, letting his toughened palms flop onto the royal’s neck and caressing that sweet honey-sunken skin. Ben happily returned the passion and his hands also wavered to then move to Gil’s shoulders, letting his forearms and wrists balance on his shoulders. After a minute of so of kissing, Ben suddenly pulled away. Such bubbling thoughts in his mind were distracting him, making him lose all such desire for this date. His heart beat quickly, causing him to look down in embarrassment.

“Do you not want to do this dare? I understand, I’m straight so if feels kind of weird to me too!” Gil chirped. Ben’s blood froze at ‘too’. Was Gil talking about Mal? Did he think that if was wrong to do this behind Mal’s back? Would Mal even care at all? Did he even want Mal to care? Did he care about her caring? All of these sudden thoughts brought Ben’s mind to a complete standstill. 

He hesitated, unsure as to whether he should say something or not. “Y-Yeah... I guess I just don’t really have the experience of kissing other men before so it takes a bit of getting used to.”

Gil shrugged again, no element of emotion on his face showing that he cared a little about it. “Yeah... I mean... at least it was good to try a new thing!”

“Agreed. I think it was just a lack of experience on my end.”

“Yeah, your only experience seems to be making out with Harry tonight!” Gil laughed, his pale blue eyes flicking a brighter grey-blue concoction as the light hit his eyes in just the most aesthetic angle.

Ben nodded, a smile reaching to grab his ears and stretch across his face. 

Harry. That’s where it all began. That name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is still gay. Also , Malvie

“Right, who hasn’t gone yet?” Ben asked around the circle whose inhabitants were becoming more sleazy and tired by the minute. 

“Your mum.” Harry muttered under his breath, his eyes glancing up and flashing cheekily at Ben who just rolled his eyes at him. The other sat back against the wall, looking a bit red faced at the chuckles that bubbled adound the room as a result.

“Wait... what?” Gil shattered the laughter.

“What?” 

“Ben’s mom isn’t here so... “ Gil wondered “Why would she be playing?”

“It’s a... Its ...” Harry realised that there was never a way to explain the joke “It doesn’t matter.” He simply replied. His icy cold irises were masked by the half lids that came down, meeting Ben’s soft brown ones from across the circle. There was a wavering glint that disappeared after a second. 

“Oh, Uma ... It is your turn!” Evie chirped to the girl, who was currently sitting with her head in Gil’s lap, her hair languid and spilling across his lap like a vast teal-braided ocean. 

“Oh, uh, okay. Truth I guess.” She murmured, nestling her temple against the denim material.

“Okay, what’s your sexual fantasy?” Evie asked, laying back in Mal’s arms.

“I don’t have one.”

“Bullshit. Absolute bullshit.” Mal snorted, causing the teal - haired girl to raise her eyebrows in annoyance. Her eyes flashed at Evie who returned a knowing giggle.

“What’s bullshit?”

“You not having a sexual fantasy. You’re captain of a ship full of pirates who bend to your every will... uh... wrong wording...” Mal laughed “Okay, you have a crew of people who do your every will and you don’t feel something?” 

“No”

“Not even the slightest feeling of “YAY YOURE MY BITCHES!” ... seriously ?” Mal finished

“Okay one, only Harry and Gil are my bitches-“ 

Harry opened his mouth to protest “Okay, that is not true...” He paused “Okay, yeah, that’s actually true.” Gil wasn’t in the situation to deny anything because his nose was busy nuzzling into Uma’s teal scalp.

“And no... that would just be weird. I’m loyal to Gil.” 

“Still doesn’t mean that you don’t have any fantasies.”

“It does!”

“I mean, sometimes...” Gil started before Uma whipped her eyes round to glare down the rest of his words. He shrugged, pulling her close again. 

“This is as bullshit as Harry saying that he is straight when he just made out with my boyfriend.” Mal rolled her eyes as Harry huffed. 

“You’re really not going to let that go are you?” He asked irritably. Once Mal shook her head with a large smirk, he sighed, grabbing the bottle of wine and gulping down the last bit. He spluttered, a couple of purple drops running from his mouth as everybody grimaced. Before long, he was only coughing to rejuvenate himself.

“You are actually disgusting, Hook.” Uma snorted, punching him gently in the arm.

“Let it be a new drinking game. Any time that someone says that Harry isn’t straight, we all do one gulp of something.” Jay flashed a smile at Harry. There was murmurs of agreement that bubbled around the room except for the grumpy pirate. “Or if he denies it!”

“You really aren’t going to let this whole me being gay thing go, are you?” Harry muttered, his face blushing darkly.

“Does that count as a denial?” 

“Gil?! I thought you were on my side!”

“Sorry, Harrison, its the rules.” Gil laughed. When Jay confirmed his question with an energetic nod, everyone apart from Harry grumbled and reached for the nearest bottle of wine or whisky. 

“I hate all of you.” 

“Nooo!” Ben scoffed, crawling across the circle and encapsulating Harry in his arms “You love us! We love you, Harrison! Let your gayness be free! You are FREE! This is a safe haven, Harrison!”

“My name is not Harrison. Fuck off. I’m not even gonna say that I’m not gay because none of you are going to believe it and you’re gonna have to drink some mo-“ He rolled his eyes “That was not an invitation to drink!”

“But you denied your obvious gayness.”

“Oh for fucks sake...” Harry huffed “Give me the fucking whisky, someone.” 

Evie shook her head, giggling softly “No, because you look disgusting when you drink.”

“Fuck all of you.”

“ANYWAY, let’s keep going, okay?” Uma cut in, reaching out for the phone and tapping at the screen to roll the next round of names. She shoved the phone onto the floor as everyone’s eyes stuck to the screen, fixated in their fear of being chosen.

Evie sighed as her name flashed across the screen. She rubbed her eyelid in exhausation, smearing a little makeup across the epidermis of her finger and also dashing it out from the collection of mascara on her eye. She put her head back against the seat of a chair, sighing as her head sank into the fabric “Dare.”

“Ooh, she’s a strong female!”

“Hey, I may be a princess, but I’m not a pussy.” 

“To be honest, that’s what we like to hear.” Uma shrugged “Women are strong. I mean, A girl is in charge of your crew and I have about 20 pirates as my bitches. It’s great.”

“Is Mal in charge of us?” Carlos furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah.” Mal spread a smirk across her face “Especially you.”

“Okay, but what is the dare?” Evie asked 

“Put you... holy fucking hell...” Uma scoffed “You’ll get pussied out by this for sure.” She giggled hysterically “Put your hand down the pants of the person on your right. Oh my God, I feel so sorry for you.”

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean, that’s it?” Uma’s glance at her hardened in confusion “You don’t mind doing that... Its ... It’s Mal of all people.”

“Nah, I don’t mind. Of course, if Ben doesn’t mind.”

“I don’t really care?” Ben looked between Uma and Mal and Evie, his mouth opening and closing more as if he wanted to say something more but couldn’t string the right words out. 

Evie shrugged sharply “Its a dare. I said I’m not a pussy.” She smirked and before consulting Mal, opened the button and zipper of the others trousers and shoved her hand inside. She smiled at everyone’s grimacing reactions “Oh come on, get over it guys!” Mal’s jaw had dropped open, her eyes wide open in shock at what was currently happening. All of the colour had drained to her face as it also had drained from the white knuckles that gripped the edge of the rug that they were sitting on. 

“Fucking hell...” Jay murmured, trying to divert his eyes. 

Before long, Evie had taken her hand back from Mal’s trousers and returned it to her lap, completely ignoring the blank expressions on her friends faces. She smiled at everyone who looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted a second head from her neck. “What?”

The room erupted in unison. 

“What the fu-“

“How can you be so casual?!”

“What?!”

“That was gay.”

“No shit, Harry!”

“What the actual hell, Evie?” Mal gasped, her face blushing darkly, dark red clouds sprouting over her usually pale cheeks. A little bit of sweat glinted on her hairline, matching the certain twinkle in her eye. 

“Well, it was a dare. A gay dare. And I’m not going to pass one of those up.” Evie shrugged. She looped a slender arm around Mal’s neck, gently pulling the girl closer to her bosom. Nervously, she pricked Maleficent’s daughter with a pair of cerise lips on the top of her head “I hope you didn’t mind.” Her eyes flashed with a glint that Mal seemed to wallow in, judging by the lack of protesting, the softness of her eyes and the nestling nature of the hug. Evie’s lips imprinted a feeling of goodness and excitement in Mal that she couldn’t seem to quash, but crushing that feeling was the last thing that she wanted to do.

“No... I didn’t mind at all.” Her tone was begging, serene and Evie smiled at the reaction, wrapping the other girl in her arms. 

“Great, my girlfriend is gay.” Ben threw his hands up into the air, his eyes turned up to the sky as if he was begging for help from the divine. 

Evie laughed “Aw, no... You’ll find someone, Ben.”

“Someone like Harry. You’re both gay so-“

“Okay, everyone! Time to drink!” Jay’s ringing voice cut across Carlos’ words, instigating a low grumble from everyone, who reached for the nearest liquor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look... the Curse Mug is actually being used...  
> And no, I was not drunk whilst writing this but as I look back and read it... it certainly seems that way.

“I got a question...” Mal murmured, looking around the circle as everyone’s eyes lazily slid towards her. She pondered over her words for a second, dabbing at the front of her lips with her tongue, trying to string together enough words to make a proper sentence “Whose parent is the biggest asshole? Or -“

“Pay the Curse Mug.” Jay tutted, a smirk forming on his face “You can’t say that, honey.”

“Oh for fu-“ Mal paused suddenly, rolling her eyes as she fished out a small blue note from her pocket and reluctantly placing it into the bottom of the mug “Hang on! So many people have cursed tonight and you never said anything!” To Jay’s shrug, she sighed “I guess we only just started noticing, huh?” Everyone looked at each other before slowly nodding “Okay, everyone pay the Curse Mug.” A flurry of confused and angry expressions swarmed the room as protests and grumbles began to rise. Reluctantly, the kids handed round the Mug, watching sadly as their notes were encapsulated among each other. 

“Harry, why did you put a jelly bean in?” Evie folded her arms as she handed the Mug back to Harry, a sarcastic stare clouding her face.

“You said to pay the Mug.”

“And?”

“I paid it. In jelly beans.”

“That’s not fair!” Ben protested.

“Unlike you,” Harry raised his eyebrows with a haughty scoff “I don’t have any money.”

“ANYWAY! As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted...” Mal’s glare spun to Jay who returned it with a gracious smile. “Whose parent, obviously aside from Ben’s because he is an Auradon kid, is the most evil villain?”

“Well... I would say my mom but she is nothing in comparison to everyone else so I guess I’m out of the running.” Carlos shrugged, leaning back against Jay’s shoulder and resting his head. 

“Same here.” Gil agreed. 

“So that leaves Mal, Evie, Uma, Harry and Jay, right?” Carlos asked, flickering his glance around the circle, who were all deep in profound thought about why their parents were the most evil. 

“Well, it’s a difficult question but I would have to say Captain Hook.” Gil shrugged, toying with Uma’s hair. He glanced down as his fingers slid through her real hair smoothly. 

Harry cackled in glee”Yeah, that’s my old man!”

Mal rolled her eyes “There is no way that an old drunken pirate is worse than any of our parents.”

“Well, let’s see.” Harry sat up, his smirk emulating pride for his father’s evil “He killed one of his own crew members... JUST for singing, he abducted some people, tortured some more, and spent most of his time trying tae kill a wee boy. I don’t know what your definition of a villain is, but tae me, his picture should be under that word in the bleedin ‘ dictionary.” He shrugged “He chased and imprisoned little boys. That already makes him sound like a pedophile. Which I think he was as well.”

There was a minutes silence that passed after he had finished as everyone kept their thoughts at bay. 

“Yeah, that does sound pretty pedophilic, to be honest.” Uma snorted, a small giggle refusing to be quashed as she spoke. 

“Well, okay...” Ben murmured, feeling as if he was wallowing in uncomfort even as the one who broke the silence “I think that beats any of you... You know, forget the poisoning and taking away people’s voices and magical spinning things that prick people and... whatever the hell Jay’s dad did, I don’t know... I think we have a winner. “ He chuckled softly, flickering Harry in the temple who gasped in protest. 

“Who is next up?” Carlos asked, pointing to the phone. As Evie was getting so passionately into playing the game and encouraging everyone to play too, their minds had brushed off the fact that she had taken control in administering the game.

“Benny boo.” Evie smiled as the boy’s face blushed darkly.

“Do you really have to call me that? It’s a little weird, to be honest.”

“So it’s not weird when Mal calls you Benny Boo?”

“I’m his girlfriend...”

“Not for long.” Jay muttered into Carlos’ ear “She has already found her Princess Charming.”

“Okay, truth.”

“Pussy.”

“Shut up, Harry, and drink your wine.” The pirate gladly obeyed. 

Evie laughed softly, taking care not to snort “If you could have a threesome, who would it be, and why?”

“If he doesn’t say Mal, he is fucking screwed.” Harry whispered into Uma’s ear.

“Okay... uh... so ... there’s me...” 

“Well, yes.” 

“Hooker, I swear to God...”

“Jay, go away.”

“And ... uh...” Ben’s glance was swept by the boy next to him “Harry.”

“Sorry, what now?” Said pirste, almost choked on the wine before he could push his words out.

“Interesting choice.”

“And ... “Ben had a split- second panic “... u-uh Jay.”

“Very interesting choice...” Evie’s voice dropped to a mutter. Everyone’s voices swivelled towards Mal, who didn’t seem bothered by the choice at all. Her eyes flashed for a second , oozing out a bittersweetness that would be better displayed in looks rather than words. 

“Okay, well moving on...” Ben said hurriedly. He lurched forwards, pressing the phone to spin the round of names. 

Jay’s eyes met Harry’s across the room, entrancing each other with a thread that they didn’t break. Harry’s confidence melted under the swirling brown eyes of the son of Jafar, eyes that swallowed him up, swallowing up the icy front that he had displayed in front of Jay so many times. It was a strange feeling; it was one that couldn’t be said with words, for they didn’t want to say it with words anyway. Harry was the one who snapped the thread, leaving his beating heart to thump painfully whilst his eyes were fixed on the floor. 

“Harry.”

“Huh?”

“Truth or dare?”

“U-Uh... Truth.” He blurted out.

“Pussy.” Ben snorted, softly punching him.

“Oh for fudge’s sake...” Uma collapsed into Gil’s arms in frustration and exhaustiaon. Her braids fell like willow branches in front of her face, breaking off the sight of the other kids. She rolled her eyes. 

“HA! You need to pay the-“ Mal started, before tailing off at a realisation “... You said fudge didn’t you?” 

Uma’s mouth fell open in a ecstasy-filled moment of glee “SIKE!”

“Oh, Harry has a boring one...” Evie pouted “What is one thing that you never understand about sex.”

“Is how to have it.” Jay simpered, running his fingers slowly and gently though Carlos’ hair as everyone aside from Harry burst out laughing, who just looked rather irritated “Oh, it’s a joke, baby. Calm down.” His succinct tone swindled Harry’s anger and left the pirate with nothing to say. 

“Okay so, I was watching porn one day.”

“Great start.” Uma looked at him with a questioning look plastered across her face. Harry rolled his eyes, choosing to skip a hand into her own and cradle it, mustering the cold in his Captain’s warmth, shushing her.

“And this guy was recording it on a camcorder as he fucked this girl. So there is me, not even paying affection to whatever the hell is happening... and I’m just thinking...” Harry’s eyes fluttered round, ravishing the disgusted faces of most of the people in the room “How wierd would it be to just be getting fucked and you look up to see... a bloody camcorder in yer face. A massive bloody camcorder like... five years ago.”

Once again, his words were met with complete silence , a somewhat dangerous silence, as everyone absorbed the pearls of wisdom that they had just been privileged enough to indulge in. 

“You’re so weird.” Uma took her hand back, replacing Harry’s hand with Gil’s. “No... you really add one of the weirdest people that I have ever met... I hope that you know that.” 

Harry grinned “Too profound?”

“One could...” Gil stumbled over his words “One could certainly put it that way...”

“Well, you shouldn’t judge him...” Jay snickered “Harry has never been a camcorder guy... that is why he always uses a cell phone!”

“Oh my Gosh...” Uma facepalmed.

“I wish I had one on me right now...” Harry started 

“Wow, Harry... The alcohol is getting to you already.” Jay winked, causing the other boy to blush darkly, humiliated by such a thought.

“I wish I had one right now to shove up your ass.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is ending soon. There is still capacity for drama as a love triangle forms.
> 
> Eh, this is kinda short

It was an elongated yawn that broke the awkward silence. The tired atmosphere was clearly beginning to take its toll on everyone there, for no one had bothered to continue the game for about 20 minutes after the previous turn had been taken. It was not as if it was a tense air between them; for with the constant top ups of wine and whisky, most of the happenings had sunken from peoples memories. Everyone seemed unable to properly lift their arms or open their mouths to ask for the bottle or to make a sarcastic joke. Of course, when someone did, it would take a moment for the ripple of laughter to sound and fade; it was as if there had always been silence. 

“I am tired.” Jay broke the silence, clenching his eyes and slanting his gaze to the floor. Someone had slightly dimmed the lights but to exhausted eyes, it was still just as blinding. He yawned again.

“I want to go to bed.” Harry paused “I just really want to go ta bed.” He paused “I don’t wanna walk all the way back ta dorms though; it is such an effort.”

“Just sleep here then.” Evie muttered “I doubt Ben cares.”

“I really don’t.” Ben smiled at Harry to reassure him.

“We can’t end the game here!” Gil protested, provoking a rippling groan from around the room. He wrinkled his nose “Oh come on guys.”

“Honey, we are all tired as shit.” Harry simpered. 

“Okay, I’ve got an idea.” Uma suddenly swept into the conversation. She rubbed her eyes, squinting as fading sparks ran over his eyes “Let’s jabs a round where it is a free for all. We can ask anyone anything we like, truth or dare.” Despite the preceding looks of anxiety and confusion, before long everyone had agreed to go ahead with her plan. It did, after all, seem like a good way to spend the rest of the evening before having to sleep through hangovers. 

“I will go first.” Jay politely raises his hand, cutting in before anyone else could say something. “Uhh...” His nerves came alive at such a thought “I dare you to go skinny dipping with me in the pool.” Somebody scoffed, triggering a wave of giggles around the circle. Harry rolled his eyes, his face blushing scarlet sharply before reverting back to its signature paleness. 

“Oh for fucks sake.” The boy sighed, carelessly taking a hand through his flurry of raven-black hair “Why did you have to pick such a shit dare for me, lad?” His eyes snapped up to Jay, who was beaming sweetly in his direction. “Fine, come on then.” He said, forcing his aching body into action. With the brisk swipe of his hand, his skin brushed across eyeliner and the tears that pricked the corners of his eyes. Hardy wandered out of the room, not caring to wait for Jay, who was getting off of the floor at this moment. 

As Jay left, Ben growled for a split second under his breath and let his eyes flicker to Gil “What the hell does Jay think he is doing. To me, to Carlos? Why is he doing this?”

Gil shrugged, dropping his voice to a near whisper “I don’t know. I don’t think... that he means any harm by it. I don’t think that he did it for the reason that you think.” He averted his eyes as soon as the last syllable had dropped off his tongue. 

Ben turned back and indulged in his sulk “He did that to spite me... it was so obvious that I wanted to get with Harry tonight... And what did he do? Go and do that to me.” He muttered to himself at a barely audible whisper. 

Jay scampered down the hallway after Harry, grabbing his arm “Woah, wait up.” He sneered “I didn’t know that you would be so eager to do this, but at least wait for me.” Harry turned around to him, a frown spread across his face, his mouth poised as if he wanted to say something. 

“I am just wondering, why me?” Harry asked him “Out of all of the people there, me. Even yer bloody boyfriend who I am sure that you would rather see naked... but no, not him... me.” He paused “Why is that?” He drawled, his eyes slightly narrowing as he watched Jay’s eyes drop to the floor. The other man searched for a quick answer to give him. 

“I don’t know.” He finally spluttered out.

“Bullshit, lad.” Harry snapped out of his frown and into a feisty wave of laughter. 

“It is not.”

“You must have had a reason.”

“I really didn’t.”

“Bullshit.”

“Are you keep going to say that every time I say that there was no reason for me to pick you?”

“Bullshit. And yes, yes I am.”

“Whatever.”

“There really must have been a reason to pick me of all people. We don’t even like it other and yer asking me to get fucking naked and swim with you. I am not going to lie but to me, that sounds a little weird and kind of off-putting.” Harry wondered out loud, his eyes flickering towards the grand windows instead. His eyes became alight with soft moonlight. He scoffed “ Tell me why. I really don’t care why, but I am just curious when you could have picked anyone else that would have made more sense. Like-“

The words were gagged in his throats as he felt a small shove against his arm“You oblivious brat.” Jay sneered “I wanted to get your attention out of anyone there.”

“H-Huh?” Harry gasped, rather speechless at this point.

“Look, you little shit,” Jay grinned brightly “I did this because I wanted to get close with you... if you know what I mean. Before you go talking about Carlos and whatever, I never really cared much about him. It was all for you and...and... I don’t know... you never seemed to recognise my efforts.” Jay reflected over his thoughts “But Ben had you, and it’s time to take you back where you belong.”


	7. A/N

I am really sorry but I am so unmotivated to write this.... I don’t even feel like I am part of the fandom anymore which makes it even more of a job to write. I realise that this story is getting quite popular and I love that ... I really do.  
I am not going to end this because I had planned out a whole story and still would like to write it. However, my focus will be on one shots because I feel like that is best for me.  
Furthermore I am in my senior year (that’s what it is called I think idk I’m from the UK) of high school so I have hardly any time to write after homework and exams. My classes end at 6 pm every day and on 3pm on Saturday not to mention I study til 11pm or midnight most days ... so every day I feel drained. 

This is going on HIATUS until further notice 

ChaiYan


End file.
